


霹雳

by lalacucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 教父的堂兄弟乔伊有一天发现了教父的异常……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11
Collections: ALL ABOUT <Thug The Tango>





	霹雳

“唉！你吃了‘霹雳’了！是不是？”

乔伊跳着坐到了他的办公桌边上，嬉笑着问他。

彼特皱了皱眉，表示轻微的不悦，平常人看见这种表情出现在他的脸上时都会自觉噤声或者停下动作；但只有乔伊，与他一起长大的堂兄弟，彼特的权势或者不好的名声对他来说毫不起作用，一方面是他们之间太过熟悉了，也太过互相友爱，他们之间的感情比许多亲兄弟还要亲密；另一方面是乔伊这人生性就散漫随意。和彼特那个不苟言笑的母亲不同，乔伊出生在一个本就任性自在的家庭。乔伊的父亲，也是彼特的叔叔，更多地把期待寄托在彼特身上，却对自己的亲生儿子十分随便。而乔伊的母亲，出了名的女强人，在打理家族方面的能力和信念与彼特的母亲不相上下，却对乔伊极其溺爱柔软。

“我知道的。这瞒不过我的，彼特。我见过太多了。是哪个姑娘呢？美国女人，还是我们意大利姑娘？”乔伊吊着一条腿在他的办公桌上晃来晃去，眉梢眼角都挂着那种典型的花花公子才有的轻浮笑意。

说来也十分出奇，这两兄弟各自继承了意大利男人典型的长相特点，粗粗的黑眉毛、大鼻子以及他们家族特有的长脸型，可这几样突出特点却在他们各自脸上显现出了不同的风格来。彼特长了双生来忧郁的眼睛，长年的紧张和对外界事物的紧密关注不仅造就了他谨慎压抑的性格，也让他脸上常带着一副蹙着眉、对什么都不满意的神情，他的粗眉毛更加为他的脸增添了一股悲伤的色彩；他的鼻子很高也很尖，像是刀刻上去的一样生硬严肃，双颊瘦削拉长，总给人肃穆、充满压迫感的印象。

而乔伊则给人全然不同的面貌，他同样生了两道浓重的黑眉毛，搭配他总是神采飞扬、笑意盈盈的圆眼睛，让和他四目相接的人都有活力满满的感受；他生了一张饱满的爱神弓形状的嘴唇，接着皮肉丰盈的双颊和圆润的长鼻子，给人充满肉欲的感觉。从小时就是爱惹是生非的胖小子，长大则成了臭名远扬的花花公子，和他睡过觉的姑娘不计其数，二十八岁的年纪却还不愿意结婚，浪荡得街区里好的意大利人家提起他都直摇头。

“别乱说话，乔伊。我告诉过你，祸从口出。”彼特伸出左手食指指着他晃了晃，他的金色婚戒在无名指上随之闪耀。

“你瞒不了我。”乔伊伸出手掌来握住了他整只手，压低了身子，凑到了他跟前，嘴边洋溢着得意洋洋的笑意。“我在外面看了好一会儿，你在发呆，面带微笑。这就是吃了‘霹雳’的表现。快跟我说说，我的好大哥，有什么女人是你得不到的呢？说出来让我去瞧瞧。”

‘遭了霹雳’！这是老的西西里人才有的说法，当一个男人看见对一个女人一见钟情，日思夜想，得不到就仿佛要死去一样；他们就会嘲笑他遭了霹雳，无药可救。年轻一点，在美国长大的意大利人已经不这样说了，他们学着美国人的时髦说法，叫压碎了。（crush，crush做动词使用时可以做压碎了某种东西一说，也可以说迷恋上某个人，crush on sb）乔伊从前在老人们那里听说了这个说法之后就非常喜欢，之后都这么说了，像是他个人的口头禅。

彼特想用婚戒来叫乔伊住嘴，可是这根本行不通，乔伊太了解他了。他从前娶了唐塔塔利亚的妹妹，但乔伊知道那是出于壮大家族力量结盟的需要，那是个庸俗而无趣的老姑娘，彼特不讨厌她，但也不大喜欢和她亲近，生了两个孩子之后，他叫她呆在家里带孩子；彼特为了尽量避免和她碰面，借口打拼忙碌在外面自己租了套公寓歇脚过夜，再很少回家。

“没有谁。”彼特重申。

彼特的再三否认让乔伊知道事情甚至不如他想象中那么简单，这让乔伊更好奇了，他暗自下定决心要知道这到底是怎么回事。但眼下他放弃了追问，对于彼特这种人来说，他不想告诉乔伊的事情，他也不会告诉任何人，即使是他那个洞察人心的母亲，耍任何花招都不行，只能通过自己去发现。

“嗯……那就随你便。但是彼特，你能骗得了别人你骗不了我，这就是你不杀掉一个你给换过尿布的人的坏处。”乔伊耸耸肩，打算转换这个话题，但同时心里仍然在猜测着，这人要不就是高贵得不可侵犯，比如某位其他家族重要人物的夫人；要不就是低贱得不堪入目，像是那些在卡车司机身上挣午饭钱的站街女郎。若是寻常女人，彼特不会这样隐瞒，他不会担心乔伊将她夺走的，这是兄弟之间无须多言的道义。

乔伊收了收脸上那一股子笑的神色，从办公桌上下去了，正经坐回了椅子上，向彼特汇报说：“那个，艾里奥已经被处理好了。”

彼特本来重新执起笔要写字，闻言又停下了，略略抬起了下巴，挑了挑眉，应了声，问：“他的老婆孩子呢？”

乔伊摊了摊手，说：“他老婆孩子还不知道。我今天约他出来打牌解决的，眼下还没到他回家的时候。但再过两天，不知道也该知道了。我正想来问你怎么办。”

彼特踌躇了一会儿，才说：“……我记得他老婆是个意大利女人。”

“是。那会儿我给他当的伴郎。”乔伊撇撇嘴。

艾里奥是乔伊的小学同学，后来也认识彼特很长时间，彼特和乔伊都十分信任他，介绍他到家族里来，在家族总会计卡萨帕的手下做学徒。他十分勤快，脑子也转得灵，在彼特上位之后，原本半退休的卡萨帕就和彼特合计着，准备就让艾里奥担任彼特的左臂右膀，担任家族总会计。

谁知就在前天半夜，乔伊接到了彼特的紧急电话，要他上他的临时公寓去开会。乔伊去到了发现卡萨帕也在，还有自己的父亲、彼特的叔叔阿莫尔。几人连夜对账商量，发现让艾里奥担任分管仓库会计这几年以来，艾里奥一直从家族中偷货卖掉赚钱赌博，他十分聪明，懂得每单生意只吃掉小部分，可以被归到水渍损害上面去；彼特和卡萨帕太过信任他，再加上他十分谨慎，一直没有被发现，然而积少成多，近十年被偷窃的部分合计起来竟达上百万美元，在嗜血的阿莫尔还担任家族的唐时，他已经开始这种行为。

决定做得很快而且无可置疑、无可商量，艾里奥必须被除掉，他胆大包天的行为已经直接损害家族的利益，必须被严惩，才能保证家族其他人的忠诚和尊敬。

当时事态突发，情况严重，所以大家也没来顾得及去问彼特是怎样收到这个消息的；按照彼特的表现，他大概也同样知道得突然。如今艾里奥已经被除掉了，阿莫尔、卡萨帕以及乔伊自己都想知道彼特的消息来源是什么，然而彼特却表现得遮遮掩掩，父辈们知道彼特顽固的脾气，就叫乔伊来慢慢套彼特的话。

“他的儿子多大了。”彼特又问。

“十岁了。能记事了。”乔伊特地加上了这一句。

彼特是个好教父，为家族做了许多事，生意壮大了不少，但是要是论及他若有什么弱点可言，他偶尔仍然会显现出作为一位年轻的唐难以避免的资历不够。阿莫尔在乔伊出门前还特地嘱咐他要提醒彼特关于血亲复仇的事。当然最终决定权还是在彼特自己，作为家族首领，他做的每一个决定都将影响到他自己以及整个家族日后的发展。

“如果他不干。”阿莫尔还对他说：“别逼他，我去跟他母亲说。一个母亲总是知道怎样做才能保护她的孩子。”

乔伊希望彼特能真的如他的母亲和叔叔期待的那样杀伐果决，这会让他堪称完美，就像他早逝的父亲一样，一个完美、伟大的唐。

“让我考虑一下。”彼特让他失望了。

“彼特！”

“……我说让我考虑一下！”彼特提高了声音。

“那你最好考虑得快些，那些意大利女人可不像美国女人那样是个傻瓜，一个晚上还能糊弄过去，第二个晚上她们不需要任何人告知就会明白一切。”乔伊叹了口气，又说：“还有另一件事，我爸和卡萨帕，当然我也想知道，你是怎么发现艾里奥捣的鬼的？”

“这很重要么？”彼特不情愿地反问。

“你这是什么鬼话，这当然很重要。”乔伊现在明白彼特一定藏着十分重大的事，十分有可能和他遭的那一记‘霹雳’有关。彼特不可能不明白家族账本这种机密关系重大，彼特和卡萨帕长年依赖都十分倚重艾里奥，所以经年也没能发现；他这样忽然了解，定是有人告知了他，但除了艾里奥、彼特和卡萨帕，又有谁能接触到账本呢？这关系到泄密，彼特却有意隐瞒，其中一定有蹊跷。

“有人提醒了我。”彼特回答，可这说了等同没说。“但我不能说他是谁，至少现在不能，你们很快就会知道的。可是现在我还有一件事情有待求证，等我确定了这件事。你们就会知道的。”

乔伊本想向他施压，但任何一个西西里人都知道，向一位这样强大的唐施压就是自讨没趣，关系多亲近也做不得。

“既然你这样说，那么就听你的。我只问一件事，这人可靠吗？”

彼特对了对他的眼睛，欲言又止，犹豫了一会儿，好像他自己也在思考这个问题，最终才轻微地点点头，说：“可靠。”

“好吧。最后一件事，说完我就出去办事，你做好决定之后随时联系我。我得抓紧时机。”乔伊站了起来，拍了拍彼特的肩膀，说：“卡萨帕要你考虑一下家族总会计的事，现在艾里奥走了，得另找人。他本来提议了几个人，可是我看连他自己都不满意。但这位置不能一直空着，已经够久了。一定要慎重找个十分好的人选。”

家族总会计，这是什拜塔家族自己的说法，美国其他的家族也会叫“助手”或者“顾问”。在家族经营中发挥着至关重要的作用。在平常营生里要充当唐的智囊和喉舌，联系人脉和分担事务，实时向唐汇报家族各方面生意的情况和进展，提供分析和建议；在特殊情况下，能够代替唐做出紧急决策。这一人物通常都是唐最亲近、最信任的人，思想和行动都能在最大程度上和唐保持一致。

按照情分和血缘亲近来说，这一位置理所应当地应该由乔伊担任，两个孩子年少时亲密无间，青年时代则并肩作战，乔伊为彼特出生入死不知多少回，家族里也有类似的呼声。随着岁月变迁，乔伊的好玩心性逐渐显现，迟迟不肯成家立业，众人包括乔伊自己都很清楚：他绝不是做顾问的材料。

乔伊本来以为这事又该让彼特苦恼很久，出乎意料的是，彼特迟疑了一下，竟说：“我已经选定一个人了。”

乔伊大为诧异，连忙问是谁。

彼特却又说：“现在还不到我宣布的时候。”

乔伊一听，一下便忍不住恼火了，说道：“连这也不能说？天啊，彼特，我甚至都不知道你有什么能跟我说的了，这样关系重大的事情，你都不愿意和我说。我现在简直要怀疑是不是你已经不再信任我了。”

“当然不是。”彼特按了按他的肩膀，镇定而有力地回答。“你可千万不能这样想。我现在不能告诉你，说实话，乔伊，是因为我自己也不能完全确定他是否会答应我。这也是我要确定的事。我也没有把握……”

乔伊感到疑惑，做什拜塔家族的顾问可是十分荣耀的事情，家族里的人都十分爱戴彼特，他对部下赏罚分明，但在公事之外的地方对待他们又像家人一样亲切、尽心尽力，在所有他认为有可能的人选里，他都很难想象有谁会拒绝彼特。

“你吃过中饭之后来，如果我足够幸运，你今天下午或许就能看见他。他是很聪明的人，第三天了，他应该知道今天是最后的期限了。”

乔伊有满肚子的疑问想要问他，然而彼特显得有些紧张，不自觉地皱着眉头，他的两道黑眉绷着，显得更加肃穆。既然答案很快就会揭晓，乔伊也不打算紧紧相逼，简短地道了个别离开了。

彼特送走乔伊之后也没有立马坐回去，他给自己斟了杯苦艾酒，酒液辛辣浓烈，让他精神一振，但却没法让弗拉维奥从他的脑海里消失。

那天弗拉维奥答应了他，在口头上，在他的怀抱里，屈从于教父的意志，但之后却迟迟没有来。彼特没有派人上门去找他，他不想逼迫他，哪有唐是把自己的顾问绑来自己身边的呢？再说了，教父亲自上门都无法动摇这个青年的想法，还有谁能让弗拉维奥来呢？

这很疯狂，会遭到其他地区的唐的嘲笑，自己的叔叔阿莫尔、从前的顾问卡萨帕、乔伊、米拉姑姑以及自己的母亲，这群彼特最能倚靠的人都会强烈反对他的这个决定：将弗拉维奥，这个他前天才知道姓名的青年作为自己的顾问。

但是他知道这是正确的选择，甚至是他这一生里少数他清楚知道仅此一次的宝贵机会，去拥有一个比任何唐的顾问都要精明、忠诚的顾问，一个能弥补他的缺陷的助手，一个能让他完美的人。他如此相信这一点，以至于光是去想象他不能拥有弗拉维奥在他身边都让他感到煎熬。

在弗拉维奥出现在他面前发出警告之前，他从不感觉到原来自己的人生存在如此大的残缺，以至于他甚至隐隐感觉，如果弗拉维奥拒绝了他，那么他以后什么事情都很难办成了。

倘若他母亲知道了这件事，不知道她会作何反应，大约会觉得荒谬之极，连话都不同他讲，只是冷冷地瞧着他，像是就那样看着，等着她的儿子自食恶果那一天。彼特自己都想不清楚该怎么和她、和阿莫尔解释，当弗拉维奥无私地出现在他面前，提供那不求回报又风险巨大的帮助，他的目光如此坚定，同时又保持冷漠的神情，巧妙地来到他面前又飞快地离开，整个过程就像某种优雅之极的舞蹈，而且那仅仅是他愿意奉献给彼特小小的一瞥而已。彼特深知他还有更精妙的智慧和才能，他必须全部占有。

比起家族亲信们的强烈反对，彼特更担心弗拉维奥根本不出现。

当然这一切，彼特都没有对任何人说过，甚至乔伊，这种他以生命托付的亲信也不行。一个唐不能在自己的妻子以外的人面前表露强烈的情感，这会为他招致轻视，被人发现他的弱点。而对于他平庸的妻子，他连话都不愿与她多说，她在塔塔利亚家族被他的哥哥宠坏了，宠得目光短浅、自私狭隘，丝毫不能理解他们所处的世界，就更别说向她倾诉这样无法解释的狂热情感了。

他只能独自忍受、等待着弗拉维奥上门来投诚，他必须努力压制着自己表现出迫切和焦虑的想法，时间过得越久，他越觉得，弗拉维奥大概在他走后就立刻逃走了。他的服从只是用来麻痹教父的伪装，唉，他实在不应该生出这么大的期望，弗拉维奥本来就是一个只想要过平静生活的年轻人，从他那样艰苦的出身依然能坚持不和黑手党沾上半点关系他就该知道了。彼特能从弗拉维奥淡漠疏远的目光中感觉到，这种坚定不移的人生追求，就算是最受尊敬的唐，也不能轻易左右。

或许乔伊说得对，他确实是遭受‘霹雳’了，虽然这本只应该用在男人对女人的爱情上。但此刻还有什么更好的说法来解释彼特在那一瞬间所获得的巨大情感呢？美国人的说法太轻浮、也不够重量。

只有遭受一记霹雳才有这样惊心动魄的效果，对，就是出其不意的晴天里的一道闪雷，炸裂在他的身上，摧毁了他的理智和自律，任由欲望和情感席卷了他的头脑。

手下的人为他送来午饭，可他碰都不想碰，那些负责帮他监视弗拉维奥住处的人报告说弗拉维奥这几天只是照常出入自己的住处，没有逃跑的迹象。难道他要装作无事发生的样子吗？这说不通，这是对教父提供的友谊极大的不尊重，即使彼特不管他，他也无法在意大利人的区域里生活下去的。

正当他这样忧心忡忡地想着，办公室的门却打开了，是他的保镖安东尼，进来向他汇报道：“什拜塔先生，弗拉维奥·埃西波斯托来了，他说是您让他来的。”

他愣了愣，但没有叫安东尼发现，只是点点头，语调低缓地说：“让他进来”

安东尼答应了一声，走了出去，不一会儿，另一个人走进来了，是弗拉维奥。

彼特坐在沙发上，面无表情地看着弗拉维奥。他换了一套西装，也是新的，比他去德勤上班那一天的面料要好得多，剪裁更加精致，勾勒得他高瘦的身材十分漂亮潇洒。他是个五官精致的青年人，两道细长的斜眉下长了双锐利、洞察世事的双眼，藏在崭新的金边眼镜后面，鼻子高挺但也恰到好处，嘴唇很薄总是谨慎地紧紧抿着，这让他的脸总是带着一股沉默疏离的神色，是那种旁人一看便知他是那种绝不会透露秘密的人。

“你可总算来了。弗拉维奥。”彼特低声说。他听上去带着显而易见的责备，但不过分，跟他平常指出手下人的差错时差不多。

“抱歉。什拜塔先生。”弗拉维奥吐出来这句话。

彼特现在才发现自己一直屏住呼吸直到弗拉维奥说话的那一刻。

“知道我叫你来做什么吗？”彼特问。

“如果我没猜错的话，是顶替艾里奥的位置吧？”

“那么，你知道艾里奥本来是做什么的吗？”

“他是仓库总管会计。”

“不，他本来应该是我的顾问。”

弗拉维奥抬起眼，连他也没法压抑不去表现自己的难以置信。

“什拜塔先生，这太……”

“我已经决定了。”彼特打断了他。“我已经认定是你。”

弗拉维奥的目光颤动着，好一会儿，他没有说话，只是站在原地。

“坐下吧。”彼特站起来按了按他的肩膀，说：“我给你倒杯酒。”

弗拉维奥坐了下去，在彼特为他斟酒的空当，他开口说：“这行不通，教父。”

彼特放下了酒杯，转过身去正想威慑他，却惊讶的发现这个年轻人已经很快恢复过来，表现得一副镇定、深思熟虑的模样。

“我很感谢您对我的赏识和信任。我知道我用什么都无法表达能与之相匹配的感激。”弗拉维奥仰视着他，不卑不亢、稳定从容，正如他的话语一样：“但这行不通。教父。我太年轻，也没有人认识我，也没有名声，连介绍我为我担保的家人都没有，我只是提供了些许卑微的帮助罢了。”

“你何必担心这个？我本人会为你提供担保的。”

“噢不。请您听我说。”他的目光一转，变得更沉稳也更有说服力。“如果您已经认定了我作你的顾问，那么就请让我现在就为您发挥这一作用。”

彼特打了个手势让他说下去。

弗拉维奥轻轻叹了口气，说：“您这样没有条件的扶持和信任让我受宠若惊。但请您好好想一想，纵使您为我担保，我在家族里没有声望，谁也不认得我，就算认得，也不把我当做可以托付性命去相信的人物。老什拜塔先生也不会同意。在这种情况下，我作您的顾问，我什么也做不了。人们不愿意相信我，也不服从我，我也不真了解家族方方面面的细节。我说的话没有分量。这还会毁了您建立下来的好声望。别的唐也会因为我轻视您。”

“那么，你的建议是什么？我的顾问。”

“您若是……真的相信我，什拜塔先生……您若是相信我到希望我作您的顾问的地步。”弗拉维奥说着，他到底是个年轻人，天性再冷漠，这下也无不惊喜愉快。“如果这是您经过深思熟虑之后的出来的结论，没有任何人左右您，也不是一时冲动，而是您受人尊敬的智慧影响下做出的决定。何不再等等，等我为您做了事，等我向您、向您的家族证明了我的资格、让我先从簿记或者分管会计做起，也让旁人认识我，等时机成熟，就不会有人有异议了。”

“弗拉维奥，你不明白，我需要建立其我自己的事业，被那些完全忠于我的人围绕，为我做事……”彼特解释道。

“我明白。什拜塔先生，原来我的失礼。我明白。您急于摆脱您的叔叔和母亲的影响，我理解您急切的心情。这确实是紧迫的事。”弗拉维奥局促地说。他显然明白这番话会让彼特警惕起来，可又不得不说。

彼特的心沉下去，压低了声音说：“看样子，你觉得你十分了解我。”

弗拉维奥还是很平静，看着他的眼睛，说：“您看，就这样，您还想让我作您的顾问吗？”

彼特不再作声，审视了弗拉维奥几个来回，就在那一瞬间，他明白了弗拉维奥的特别之处，他明白了弗拉维奥注定会成为他的顾问，成为他的事业一部分的原因。

“所以这就是这两天你没有及时出现的原因，你调查我。弗拉维奥。”

“您要这样说我也无可辩驳。年轻人喜欢您。老人们虽然也觉得您很不错，但还是更倾向于您的叔叔阿莫尔。”

过了半晌，彼特才说：“那么你就去做艾里奥原来做的事，我会吩咐下去，你不要担心手底下的人，等艾里奥做的那些坏事公布出去，再加上你在街区里外还有有些好名声的；妇女们喜欢你，把你当做儿子看待，她们的丈夫会客气对你。只要你做的事合理。不会出大问题。”

“好。”弗拉维奥应承道。“我明白我该怎么做的了。”

“而我……”彼特斟酌了一下，最终还是说：“我会给你安排一套新的住处，但你待在那里不会很长久，等你被提拔成顾问，你就要跟我更靠近一些。但是这段时间，你必须保证你的公寓和办公室的电话随时有人接通，我能随时找到你。”

“没问题。”弗拉维奥保证道。他清楚教父这番话之下的含义，他已经将他当做自己的顾问使用。

“你先别走，弗拉维奥。过一会儿，乔伊来了。我还要介绍你给他知道。可能还有阿莫尔、卡萨帕和阿雷西欧……”

正当彼特说着，外头有人敲了两下门，进来一看，正是乔瑟夫·什拜塔。

“乔伊。”彼特呼唤了一声，在自己的堂兄弟面前，他再难掩喜色，说：“你来的正好，我要给你介绍一下。这位是弗拉维奥·埃西波斯多，他就是那个提醒了我艾里奥干的那些好事的年轻人。”

乔伊看彼特眼神中跳跃着难得一见的火花，就格外注意弗拉维奥，那是个好看的年轻人，看上去比乔伊自己都要年轻得多，他虽不是那种传统意大利的好小伙的模样，给人感觉不甚亲和，但确是那种惹女人怜爱的家伙。

“你好，什拜塔先生。”弗拉维奥站了起来，却没有拥抱或者伸出手来，只是简略地点头致意。

乔伊不由得立马心生警惕，便问：“噢？我怎么从没见过你？按理说，家族里的人我多多少少都见过面。你的姓氏说明你没有家族。你是意大利人么？你是怎么知道那消息的？”

他心情率直，几乎到有些粗鲁的地步，这样连珠炮似的迫问，那个年轻人也没有表露惧色，就那样静静地听着，反倒是彼特先喝止他：“乔伊！”

“我确实不是，您没见过我很正常。至于我是不是意大利人。”弗拉维奥顿了顿，说：“我没有父母，所以我也不太清楚，但我知道，我是被作为一个意大利人养育长大。而艾里奥做的事……”

彼特也没有动作，看来，他也想弄明白。

“我在专科学校上过学，对标准的做账流程十分了解，我在德卢卡餐厅做工。每个星期二和星期四，艾里奥都会到餐厅里吃午餐，监管物品分配的事宜，他有自己固定的位置，习惯一边吃饭一边做账。最开始的时候他会另做一套单据来掩盖原本，后来他发现了归算到水渍损害上去更方便，但他每一份账单保持着相似的高水渍损害率是不正常的。”

“那么你是怎么知道的？”

“我服务他那一桌。先生。”

彼特的眉目舒展开来，拍着乔伊的肩膀，说：“别这样，乔伊，对我的顾问态度好一点。”

“顾问！”乔伊震惊地转过身。“你打算让这个陌生人做你的顾问？”

“他不是陌生人，乔伊。”

“在今天之前，我从没见过他！我不会同意的，我爸爸、卡萨帕、阿雷西欧，伊娃姨妈都不会同意的！彼特！你在想什么？”乔伊激动地说。

“乔伊！”彼特用力地摁着他的双肩，尝试让他冷静下来。“乔伊！我不需要他们的同意。我才是唐。乔伊。而我需要你支持我。就像一直以来那样相信我！如果你相信我的判断，你就支持我。让我成为一个真正的唐。”

“我知道你需要证明你自己。我也是。但不能是这种方式。”乔伊的语调缓和下去，但仍旧带着深深的怀疑。

“所以，这件事我目前只让你知道。乔伊。弗拉维奥不会马上就做我的顾问。他会先去担任艾里奥从前的职责。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

彼特松开了他，以一个领导者的姿态，对他说道：“我需要你尊重他。就像我尊重他一样，你也要尊重他，如果他有需要，去为他做事。就像对待一个真正的顾问一样。你或许现在很不能理解，没有关系，我以我作为你的兄长，作为教父的名义向你保证，有一天你会来到我面前，跟我说，教父，我现在明白你的话是明智的了。我还需要你为我保守秘密，因为你是我真正的兄弟。你答应我吗？”

乔伊仍带着惊讶和不解看着他，但那种生死之交的信任和感情战胜了他的怀疑，他压下去了自己的愤懑，对教父表示他的臣服。

“好吧。既然你这样说。”

乔伊瞥了那一旁的青年一眼。那人目睹了全部的过程，没有表露出一点情绪来，既没有焦虑，也没有感激，毫无波澜。仿佛事不关己。

但彼特对这人的全然信任又让乔伊犹豫不决，他心疑这和彼特遭的那一记‘霹雳’有关。他混迹情场这么久，他能一眼认出来一个犯了儍的男人。彼特现在的表现更是如出一辙，只有吃了霹雳才有可能让一个男人这样失去理智。可是这人又不是女人，也不像是惹人讨厌的娘娘腔，再者，彼特怎么会轻易被一个玻璃动摇呢？

对此，乔伊没有再多问，出于对教父毫无保留的忠诚信任，他将彼特的决定作为了他本人的决定。

“那么，就这么执行。阿莫尔和我母亲那边我来应付。你带弗拉维奥去熟悉他须做的那些事，为他找一个离他工作地很近的好房子。记住，乔伊，你是我的兄弟，所以我才将这事交给你。要尊重他。”彼特再次嘱咐道。

“我明白。”乔伊转了个身，朝弗拉维奥招了招手：“你来吧”

弗拉维奥向教父投去尊敬的眼神，轻声道了别，就跟着乔伊走了。

乔伊一直将他带到了自己的汽车上，正想继续盘问弗拉维奥的来历，不料，弗拉维奥倒先开口了，说：“什拜塔先生，我知道其实目前您的心里对我还存有疑虑……”

“乔伊。”乔伊打断了说。“别说什拜塔先生。没有人这样称呼我。那是我哥或者我爸。”

弗拉维奥一时语塞，踌躇地看着他，过了几秒，才慢吞吞他说：“乔伊。”

“继续说。”乔伊说。

“实际上，我不在乎。”弗拉维奥轻巧地说。“我眼下唯一在乎的只有教父的利益。我必须确定，我们的目标是一致的。”

乔伊有些恼火地盯着他，回答：“我对教父的忠诚轮不到你来怀疑。”

“好。那么我相信你会同意我，现在要先去完成一件眼下最重要的事。”

“什么？”

“我们要去处理完艾里奥的事，做你还没做完的事。”弗拉里奥笃定地说。

“不。这件事唐还没有决定。他还没给我答复。”乔伊说。

“我不会指使你去做这件事，因为我知道你还没从心底里认可我有这样的权力。如果你不去做，那么我去。当然如果你去，我倍感荣幸，毕竟我以前从没做过。”弗拉维奥的眼睛飘忽到窗外，仿佛这是一次随意的车内闲聊，他们讨论着难吃的午饭和好看的女侍，而不是这个文质彬彬的家伙决定为了教父去杀人。

“你从没做过？”

“对。在今天之前。我从没打算过去做‘生意人’。”

那一刻，乔伊的心里不由得多少对弗拉维奥生出些许敬佩来。他开始理解彼特对这个人如此信任的原因。这个年轻人有一种读书人的死板，他却将他运用在了对待教父的忠诚上，正如他自己所说，在今天之前，他还是个守法公民，但一旦他认定了教父，立刻动身去杀人他也矢志不渝。

“彼特让我等他的指令。”乔伊说。

“不。乔伊。我们不能等唐的指令。既然他任命了我做他的顾问，即使只是秘密的。我们都知道唐是明智的，但他太仁慈了，这不是唐的错误。他的母亲过于强势，却又娶了个软弱无能的妻子。唐已经尽他全力建立他的事业，他只是太疲惫，以至于再无力做出这种决定。但别人不知道，别的家族也不知道，他们只会嘲笑他，过不了多久，那个孩子就会长成人，我们还要承担不能预见的风险。不，我们不能让这种情况发生。乔伊。如果教父怪罪下来，我就去承担责任。但现在我要尽我全力履行我的许诺，保护他。”

弗拉维奥说完，乔伊就变换了方向，向艾里奥家驶去。

就是在那时，乔伊明白，弗拉维奥会成为唐的顾问，一辈子都是如此。


End file.
